


Sinning

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Torture, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the terrible shit i wrote that will be placed separately from my "Drabbling Mess" work bc it's all explicit. be wary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence - "Poofless"

**Author's Note:**

> so this was something i wrote while really mentally fucked up. it's an edited thing from like two years ago but the original was nowhere near as disturbing as it is now
> 
> word count: 1294

**warnings: blood, violence, implied torture, possible self harm trigger, rape, mildly explicit sexual content**

 

Preston backed up slowly, trying to avoid the threat facing him. In the process he hit the back of a bloodstained wall with a pained whine. He would've never guessed this was the way he would be killed in this Battle-Dome. Sure, falling off from the top of an high base was an accident everyone experienced at least once; with varying degrees of successes or getting stabbed in the back by Mitch; who had snuck up on them.

The long list of ways to get killed compiled by Preston did not include a bloodstained, laughing Rob holding a sword to his throat and backing him up against a wall; contemplating on how to torture him slowly. The intricate flower crown on his head held a garring difference to it's wearer.

Preston gulped.

"Won't Mitch be angry because you're holding up the match Rob?" Preston asked shakily, trying to drag out his time, Maybe Mitch could force the match to end earlier?

Rob's grin grew wider as he formatted his response. "You see, I already thought of that outcome. Therefore, I did the simplest thing. Kill him and cut off all connections he has with the match," he answered nonchalantly.

"B-But he was on your team!" Preston shook, voice raising in fear.

"All the easier to kill. Like, he wasn't expecting it or anything! So much for 'Hunger Games Champion'," he mocked, laughing.

"But surely someone else would've noticed?" Preston questioned.

"Thought of that also. No one that I have tortured knows that it was me. Programming is a bitch, huh? Everyone is stuck in the lobby, thinking we're duking it out in a 1V1," he laughed, kicking Preston roughly in his shin. He almost collapsed in pain.

"Who-Who else?" Preston whispered, scared of the answer.

"Well, you got Vikky, Lachy, Petey, Choco, Kenny-"

Rob cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw Preston's posture change. He knew it wasn't the fact that some of the people he killed were quite obviously on the same team as him. He knew it was all because of Kenny.

"What's the matter? Would you rather than I killed, oh I don't know, Alex instead of that long time friend of yours?" Rob sneered.

Preston glared at the floor. "At least it would be justified due to the fact Alex wasn't on your team," he muttered.

"Well if anything justifies anything in this word; I spared Alex. In fact I'm guilty of the same accusation as you. He is an old friend of mine from way back as well."

"But Mitch killed Alex..." Preston's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it? After he killed Alex in front of me, I simply stabbed a spare, broken wooden sword through him a couple of times and left it there. Splinters hurt. Especially when you couple it with poison. He was still lying on the ground suffering nicely when I found you hiding," Rob explained, almost bored.

Preston stayed silent, staring at the blade pointed towards him as Rob continued, "Quoting directly from Mitch, 'No matter how stacked we are, Rob is always the one with the most gear'. I had armour and a diamond sword before anyone else, thanks to a certain programmer," he mocked, his demented smile growing wider by the minute.

He lifted his arms up in the air, stretching them with a content sigh. All this wouldn't be possible without bribing Vaq. How easy is it to manipulate people into doing whatever you want by simply hurting their family a couple of times.

Maybe hurt was too mild.

He looked at the wall that Preston was backed up against. He started giggling as he remembered why exactly he dragged Preston here. He retracted the sword from Preston's neck and held the blade dangerously in his free hand.

"You see the wall you are against?" Rob asked Preston, running his fingers over the sharp blade; licking his lips slightly at the sight of blood being drawn.

The younger male nodded in fear.

"I tortured Kenny and Lachlan against there," Rob mused, running his hand over the blade repeatedly.

"Their screams were like music to my ears. I wish you could've been there to listen."

Preston's breath hitched in his throat as dread clenched around his body like a vice.

"I really don't know why you seem so surprised. Isn't the point of this entire mini-game to kill people?" Rob shrugged, bringing up his hand to his lips; lapping hungrily at his blood with a slight moan. Nothing got him off better than the taste of blood. Coupled with the screams of his victim, it was hard for him not to cum instantly.

Who knows? Maybe Preston's blood would do the job on it's own.

He let out a guttural moan at that prospect, the after-taste of his own blood not helping.

He tried clearing himself out of his horny daze, bloodlust and common sense helping.

"You ready to get started?" Rob asked with an earnest smile. He couldn't stop licking his lips.

Something told Preston that Rob wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

Preston started whimpering, tears pooling in his eyes.

"How should I kill you while getting me off at the same time?" Rob thought aloud, tapping his sword against the floor.

Preston wasn't afraid of dying. He knew it was the consequence of playing the game. What he was afraid of, however, was Rob.

He let out a pained groan.

"Pl-Please Rob, d-don't drag this on any longer," Preston begged.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, you've been asking me endless questions since I started. Do you want me to make it last longer?" Rob pressed, his anger slowly brimming up.

Preston shook his head furiously.

Rob smiled sincerely at Preston. If you had seen this out of context, it would've looked like Rob was about to confess to a mistake.

Preston was desperate at this point. His mind raced to think of something to say to Rob; anything. There were things that confused him though. Why did Rob leave him last? Why didn't he just start torturing him immediately? Why did Rob talk to him instead of silencing him?

Tears slipped through without permission. He never realized he was crying and by the time he caught up to his actions, his face was streaked with the salty water.

The answer came to him in an instant.

Preston used the wall as a support as he slowly got to his feet. Rob watched him with amusement; not guessing that he was going to do. Preston stood face to face with Rob, wearing a determined expression. What Preston did next was beyond Rob's imagination.

Preston walked over towards Rob and kissed him.

Rob threw the sword to the side instantly, free hand grabbing Preston's hair roughly as he slammed him into the wall. Preston let out a cry of pain that was silenced by Rob forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Rob moaned softly as Preston struggled under his iron grasp.

It now dawned on Preston that he had made a grave mistake.

That's when he felt the hand creep into his pants, grasping on his flaccid cock through his boxers.

Rob separated from Preston's mouth, with a satisfied smile, staring at Preston's terror-stricken face with lust.

"I don't know what the fuck were you trying to do, but you just made me realise how soft and fuckable you are," Rob purred as the hand that was in Preston's pants started probing up his ass.

Rob leaned close to Preston's ear.

"Fuck the plan. I'm going to make you my slut before I start making you scream my name while choking on your own blood."


	2. Milky Coffee - Poofless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to post this due to the nature of it but yolo. this is the combined affect of two of my friends and one crack fic writer
> 
> word count: 745

**warnings: extremely cracky and sexual content i'm serious that's the whole thing please don't go looking for fluff here**

 

Coffee on it's own is boring to Preston. Sure, you have your different kind of coffee beans and syrups and all, but there's nothing Preston likes more than milky coffee.

Rob got him into it, and now he can't stand his mocha without milk, or any other type of coffee, in fairness. But the problem is that Rob doesn't stay for long, and he has to go for weeks by himself; which Preston finds pretty sad. Lachlan makes a good replacement though.

He still starts choking with laughter when he remembers how Mitch accidentally took a sip from his cup on the Ski Trip. The look on Mitch's face when Lachlan and Rob drank from his cup with no problem was priceless.

Preston had his cup with a spoon inside of it gripped in his hand, his cappuccino only missing his beloved milk. He peeked into his room to see if Rob was awake yet, which he wasn't, like usual.

Preston's face had contorted into a pout while walking over to Rob's unconscious body.

"Rob, wake up," Preston whined as he shook Rob's body slightly, being careful not to spill the boiling hot beverage all over his boyfriend.

"Mhm, what do you want Preston?" Rob groaned, shifting his body slightly.

"Robbie, I want some milk," Preston begged, staring at Rob with innocent eyes.

Rob looked up slightly at Preston, with a small smile, fatigue still weighing down his features. He couldn't resist Preston's eyes. In most cases, that was the thing that got Rob to crack and give in to Preston's requests

"You're lucky I'm still hard then," Rob purred, making Preston shiver at his deep morning voice.

Rob turned his body so he was lying flat, moaning quietly as the pressure from the sheets that were pressed up against his cock was released. He must've been grinding up against them again last night. He flung the sheets off him, revealing the tent his erect cock made in his tight boxers, the fabric being soaked.

Preston placed his cup down on the bedside table and eagerly climbed up in between Rob's legs.

"What were you dreamin' 'bout last night?" Preston asked while palming Rob slowly. He couldn't resist pulling his hand up and licking it once in a while.

"Me fucking you senseless on the pool table in the office," Rob mumbled dreamily with a grin plastered on his face. Preston whined at Rob's nonchalant attitude.

"Mmm, I'd probably make the pool table collapse under my weight." Preston started pulling down the boxers slowly, having gotten bored of simply palming him.

"Aww, I wanted to try that later." Rob's voice cracked slightly, making his disappointment even more obvious. Preston had pulled off his boxers completely, Rob's erect cock smearing his stomach with precum.

"Don't worry, I give you permission to suck me off during a recording or Skype call later." Preston started running his hand up and down Rob's cock, keeping a steady pace.

Rob groaned quietly as Preston ran his tongue over his tip while Preston's free hand started massaging his balls.

"Fuck, Preston. Hurry up please," Rob groaned.

"Fine, but only because my coffee's getting cold," Preston huffed, immediately taking the whole length, or as most as physically possible for him since he couldn't deep throat whatsoever, in his mouth.

Rob gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to thrust his hips upwards. The sight of Preston bobbing his head while staring straight into Rob's eyes coupled with one hand stroking the length that Preston couldn't cover with his mouth and the other gripping his balls had Rob tethering on the edge.

"Preston~" Rob moaned, treading his hand into Preston's thick locks.

Preston moaned as a result, the vibrations around Rob's cock pushing him way over the edge.

Warm, salty cum filled Preston's mouth, him groaning in delight at the taste. Preston pulled off the quickly softening cock and crawled up so he was facing Rob.

Preston opened his mouth, Rob groaning gutturally at the sight of his cum pooled at the bottom of his mouth.

Preston pulled back slightly, grabbing his abandoned cappuccino. Staring straight into Rob's eyes, he spat the mixture of cum and saliva into his coffee and started mixing it in evenly.

After all, Rob said the spit made it taste better.

Preston took a sip and groaned.

"How's your coffee?"

"Colder than I would've liked it to be, but still nicer than usual because of your dream last night."


End file.
